


The Seconds In Between

by underscoredom



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie, These are mostly quiet moments between Hermann and Newt, University / Lecture life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoredom/pseuds/underscoredom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a day in the life of Hermann (and Newt, always with Newt). Mostly, I had a lot of tiny little headcanons and then tried to spin them all together in a fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seconds In Between

**Author's Note:**

> This is me cracking my knuckles, settling on my seat, and trying to get a grasp of their characters. And the more I get comfortable, the more I hope I can post a fic that is more cohesive and which will actually make sense.

i.

The alarm rings, but it's not Hermann's. He rolls on his side and wraps his arms around Newt, pulling him against him.

"'M gonna be late," Newt mumbles into Hermann's shoulder. Hermann makes a sound that's supposed to mean he agrees but neither of them move until the second alarm rings. Newt disentangles himself, but Hermann feels the kiss on his temple before he drags the blankets over himself and falls back to sleep.

ii.

Breakfast consists of milk, cereal and buttered toast that Newt had managed not to burn.

iii.

The walk to the university is short. The sun is high up but the wind is strong. Hermann wraps Newt's scarf around him. It's too long, even for Hermann. He feels like his head is sitting in a nest of wool.

On the way to the faculty room, he is stopped separately by two students. The first politely questions the limits that Hermann has set for the paper he has tasked for next week. Quietly, it delights Hermann but he knows he has to be firm, else the lecture might take up another semester. He encourages his student to branch out after the assignment and recommends a couple of journals that's on the top of his head.

The second student grins and makes a comment about Tom Baker. Hermann shakes his head but smiles politely back.

He's not wearing it for any reason apart from keeping him warm. And it is. Incredibly warm, that is. The scent of Newt's cologne still clings to it, although Hermann is not going to admit that he is wearing it for that reason as well.

iv.

They lecture at opposite sides of the university, with a ten minute walk in between. Just as the second bell rings, Newt slips in the room, settling himself at the very back. He waves at Hermann.

Hermann inclines his head. Between lectures, he sneaks looks at Newt, who pulls faces every time he does so. Once, Hermann scowls back and half the class turns to look at who he is aiming his glare at. An excited buzz ripples in the classroom. Newt laughs while Hermann sighs, as if to say, _see what you've done?_

v.

Class turns into a joint lecture between Hermann and Newt. The class takes turn looking back and forth between them, as Newt refuses to join Hermann in front. Class ends fifteen minutes after the second bell rings.

Newt walks up to him as the last of the students scampers out to make it to their next class.

"I hope you didn't finish your class early, just to make it on time to mine."

"Nah, I ran."

"Well then. I hope you tripped." Newt sticks his tongue out.

"D- for creativity, dude. You can do better than that."

vi.

When they meet again, it is evening. Hermann lets Newt put the scarf on him. Newt wraps one end around his hand and tugs down, kissing Hermann on the lips. Hermann nearly stumbles. He leans forward and places his hands on the tree behind Newt, trapping him.

vii.

They head on to the coffee shop just outside the university. Hermann fusses with his scarf to hide the hickey Newt had left.

viii.

They take out pasta. Newt is quite fond of their pasta, especially the one with the red sauce. Lucille is quite fond of Hermann. She chats with him the entire time they await ttheir order. Hermann is quite fond of her as well; he's always imagined her as someone his grandmother could have been.

"Are you having an affair with Lucille behind my back?" Newt jokingly hisses as Lucille slips them an extra roll of garlic bread.

"Don't be absurd. I'm having an affair with you." 

vii.

Hermann crawls to bed early. Tomorrow, it's his turn to get up for a seven thirty lecture. As someone who's taken pleasure in waking up no earlier than ten in the morning, he hates it.

"'s all right. I'll drag your ass back to bed and make sure you're late," Newt assures him.


End file.
